Uncertain Passions
by Cassiopia1
Summary: Harry has a strong passion for Hermione... but does Hermione return the same passion?
1. Default Chapter

Uncertain Passions  
Hey! Most of you are going to read this and say to yourself. gee this sounds an awful lot like that story Uncertain Pressures. well it should.  
This is the new and improved Uncertain Pressures. Hope you all like it!  
  
"Hey 'Mione over here I saved you a spot" Harry called across the Great Hall as I stepped through the doorway. I sighed while walking over and placing my book bag on the floor next to the bench and squeezed into the seat between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oy, Ron, push over! So guys how was Divination?" I giggled slightly as I saw the pained expression on both of their faces. I knew I had hit a sore spot. Trelawny was a total fake when it came to predicting the future, all she could "predict" was Harry's death.  
  
"Aww Hermione why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good meal talking about that old bat." Ron whined while stuffing his face with mashed potato. I took a quick glance toward the end of the table chuckling to myself as Lavender was checking out Ron, I knew it I just knew she had a crush on him it was so obvious. I couldn't blame her though over the summer he certainly had grown into a striking young man. His tall stature and lean body was favored by most of the girls in 5th year. Just then Harry started speaking in Spanish. I hate it when he does that I can never understand anything he says.  
  
Over the summer he had taken up a Spanish class to get away from the Dursleys. He was extremely good at it also the words rippling off his tongue so fluently. His change in languages was not the only thing that had changed over the summer. He was now 5'11" and very muscular. His escapes to the local gym benefited him greatly. His dress styles also changed he no longer wore the baggy rags that were left over from Dudley but tight shirts that showed off his new figure. His eyes, oh his eyes those beautiful deep emerald pools. Instead of being hidden by those menacing glasses were now exposed because he had gotten contacts.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Harry had placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"Mione you alright? You were staring off into space you didn't even flinch when Ron waved his hand near your face. You practically missed all of our conversation." As Harry said that he started to move his hand up very slowly up her thigh trailing lazy circles making Hermione shiver.  
  
He leaned in ever so closely to whisper "Tu eres Bella" in her ear. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Harry stop being silly what did you say?" she giggled as his other had had found its way to her back and was rubbing it ever so slightly. Both of them were too engrossed to see the smirk on Ron and Lavenders faces. They gave each other a knowing glance. It was so obvious that the two were in love. It was just too bad that no one could make them see it. They both denied it saying that they were just friends and nothing more.  
  
"Nothing Mione I just said that I was going to tickle you!" Harry lied as he tickled her to death while Hermione was screeching. Again the pair was oblivious to a certain flaming red head seated a few seats away. Ginny was positively furious seeing the way Harry and Hermione were acting. However it really wasn't out of the ordinary they had always been rather "friendly" with each other. That was one of the reasons she had dumped him. She knew deep down that his heart didn't belong to her the whole time they were together. He was always preoccupied with something pertaining to Hermione.  
  
Ron lifted his eyebrows, he knew what Harry had said he wasn't as daft as most people thought. Harry had told Hermione that she was beautiful. He was right though Hermione was stunning. She was a few inches shorter than him and Harry but she had filled out quite nicely she no longer had bushy hair but it had tamed down and was a sleek and shiny chestnut brown. That complimented her gorgeous honey colored eyes. Her fashion sense had changed also she no longer wore baggy clothes that hid her figure but had decided on a more form fitting attire that complemented her figure very well.   
  
"Harry, Harry stop please! I'm begging you!" Hermione squealed at the mercy of Harry's fingers earning the two another venomous glance from a very irate Ginny.  
  
"Ok, Ok but only if you swear to help me with my potions homework!" Harry demanded.  
  
"I swear I swear! Please just stop! McGonagall is glaring at us!" She gulped as she gasped for air from laughing so hard. "Plus dinners almost over we have to get to the common room to help you with that potions work."  
  
"Yeah your right come on Ron lets go." The trio got up and started up to the common room. As they were walking all three were in a deep thinking mode.  
  
Harry held in a groan as Hermione linked arms with him and Ron.  
  
I wish those two would just get a room, jeez how can they be so daft! Hmm, lets see.how to get them together. Bingo! I've got it.Oh boy this is gonna be great!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was quite some time later that night while Harry and Hermione were sprawled out on the floor with potions notes scattered about them.  
  
"Oh Harry honestly I don't understand why you just don't get this concept its very easy! We've been on this problem for almost an hour now. I'm getting tired!" Hermione whined.  
  
"Alright, alright maybe your right. Lets just put this up for tonight and hopefully it will make more sense in the morning" Harry sighed to himself. He knew the potions stuff down cold he was just trying to stall to buy himself more time alone with Hermione.  
  
Hermione started to pack up her books subtly stealing glances at Harry in the process. Her notebook was lying on the floor on the other side of Harry just outside of her grasp. "Harry could you please pass me my note book?"  
"What note book?" Harry asked teasingly.  
"Ah. the orange one right over there!"  
"Where?" He smirked to himself. I love teasing her its so fun. She's so cute when she is exasperated.  
"HARRY! That one RIGHT THERE!" Hermione growled.   
"Oh this one right here? Nope sorry I can't give it to you unless you promise to give me something in return." He replied coyly.  
"Harry!" she whined "Please just give it to me! FINE! I'll do what ever you want me to just give me my notebook!"  
  
Well there it is guys, the first chapter to the new and improved "Uncertain Pressures" now Uncertain Passions. Tell me what you think should I keep it or go back to the original one? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey, everyone can thank **Call Me Britt** for finally shaking me into updating this. Its been over a year since I started this thing and I guess I owe it to you all to at least add another chapter and finally finish this._

"If you really want it Mione you'll come and get it" Harry teased as he dangled the note book above his head between his thumb and index finger.

"Oi, Harry that's not fair you're taller than I am!" Hermione squealed as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder to help give her leverage to try and snatch the notebook from his outstretched hand.

Harry couldn't help but emit a low chuckle at Hermione's feeble attempts at retrieving her notebook. At that moment he couldn't help but look her over.

_Merlin, she's beautiful, and the look of determination on her face is just so sexy. The way she squints her eyes and purses her lips… oh those lips…_

"Hermione… I…" The sudden outburst from Harry made Hermione freeze and look him in the eye.

"What is it Harry?"

"Can I… can I…"

"OH Merlin Harry just spit it out. What do" The last part of Hermione's sentence was cut off by Harry pressing his lips to hers. Startled by his sudden forwardness Hermione pulled away.

"Harry we…"

"Shhh Mione" Harry whispered as the notebook crashed to the floor forgotten while he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his and kissed her again. This time her eyelids fluttered shut as she placed her arms around his neck and gave in to the kiss. It started out slow and timid but soon the two grew more confident and the kiss deepened. Hermione moaned while running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck and Harry took it as the cue to take it a step further. He licked Hermione's bottom lip begging for permission to enter, she obliged and their tongues wrestled together, exploring each other.

_My God she tastes so good_

_So soft, his lips feel soo good_

The furious make out session only slowed periodically so the two could stop for oxygen. In the midst of the kissing the couple managed to make their way to Harry's four poster and they toppled onto the bed. Suddenly the two were interrupted by a high pitched shriek coming from the doorway.

"HERMIONE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The piercingly high shriek of Ginny Weasley could be heard throughout the Gryffindor common room. "I come up here to find you to tell you that its almost time for your prefect duties and I find you snogging Harry. MY HARRY!"

Ok… ok… so maybe this chapter isn't the best I've run out of steam for now… perhaps I'll redo this chapter when I get a better feel for where the story is going. Ideas any one?


End file.
